Opportunity
by Moonyshoes
Summary: Klaine. Sometime between NBK and SLS. Blaine and Kurt are in love, but neither of them knows how the other feels. Short, sweet, one-shot.


**I really should be working on The Perfect Life right now, or, you know, doing real life things. But this idea came out of nowhere and not it won't get out of my head. Enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own Glee or anything.**

"This is a terrible idea, Blaine," Kurt said disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about? This is going to be great. Trust me."

Kurt didn't look very trusting. Blaine was practically dragging the taller boy by his wrist through Breadstix, over towards the table where Rachel and Finn were seated and acting all lovey-dovey.

"Why wouldn't he tell you that they're dating again, though? Kurt, it's like a spy mission! We're detectives, only less subtle and more hilarious. And a hell of a lot hotter, if I do say so myself."

Kurt couldn't contest that last part. He'd spent hours alone in his room thinking about Blaine and his body and his face and his gorgeousness and what his hair would look like if he let Kurt style it and every little thing about Blaine's appearance. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head so he could respond appropriately.

"Blaine. I'm serious. He obviously didn't tell me for a reason, and I don't want to interrupt, and let's just go. How about I buy you dinner? Would you please just turn around and I'll buy you dinner and I'll do whatever you want for the rest of your life. Please."

At that, Blaine whipped around, Kurt's arm still in his grasp, and looked very seriously into his best friend's eyes. "Whatever I want?"

At the look in Blaine's eyes, Kurt started to backtrack. "That may be a bit of an exaggeration. Whatever you want…within reason. Why, what were you thinking?"

Blaine's eyes darkened and he lowered his voice the tiniest bit. "Well, you could start by letting _me_ buy _you_ dinner. And I'll let you know after that."

"Okay," Kurt squeaked. _What is he thinking? What does he want? Am I reading too much into this? What's going on?_ Kurt's mind was racing. This can't possibly be a date. No way.

Blaine led them to a small table in a secluded corner of the restaurant and sat Kurt down before sitting down across the table from him.

"Anything you want. I'm not short on money, and this isn't the most expensive place out there, is it?" Blaine looked completely nonchalant, and Kurt was sitting there freaking out.

"What is this about?" Kurt blurted out, and then gasped at his own lack of tact.

Blaine smiled in that charming, mysterious way of his. "Why, I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "In case you hadn't noticed, I don't have very many people asking to buy me dinner. Nor do I know why anyone would _want_ to. So if you could explain that to me, it would be great. Just…what would compel you to want this? I'm sure I offered you the better deal."

Blaine sighed good-naturedly, like a parent when a toddler asks a silly question. "Have I not made it as obvious as I thought?"

"Seeing as I don't know what you're talking about, clearly you haven't." Kurt was trying- maybe too hard- not to simply melt at the sound of Blaine's voice, trying to keep up his irritated mask.

"Well then. Where do I start? Do you want to know why I wanted to have dinner with you or why I'm insisting on paying?"

Kurt started at being given the choice. He took a moment to consider. "Both. In that order."

Blaine took a deep breath, and for the first time since they sat down, didn't look completely confident. "I want to have dinner with you because I _like_ you, Kurt. I didn't have the…the nerve, I suppose, to properly ask you on a date, but then we were here and the opportunity presented itself and I thought on my feet and I couldn't let it go."

Kurt sat back. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it was certainly not that. "Oh. Um. Okay. I, uh. Shit." Kurt shook his head back and forth to clear his mind, for once not caring about the way it made his hair look. "Um…I like you too. A lot. You already knew that, but um. Yeah." _Gee, you're cut out to be an amazing public speaker, you idiot,_ Kurt's inner voice yelled at him.

"Well, that's a relief," Blaine said, releasing a gigantic sigh and leaning back in his chair.

"So, um. What does this mean? For- for us?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine reached across the table to grab Kurt's hand. "It means absolutely whatever you want it to mean."

"So we're- I mean are we- like…boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends sounds fantastic," Blaine replied suavely.

"What about the second part? Why won't you let me pay?" Kurt asked, finally recovering his speaking skills fully.

Blaine looked at Kurt like he had just asked the most obvious question in the world. "Kurt, a gentleman _always_ pays on the first date."

**So yeah. I hope that wasn't too horrible. Let me know what you think, please. This is a one-shot, but I might be willing to write a followup if I get enough response.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
